Patrick Seitz
Patrick Seitz (born March 17, 1978 in Riverside, California) is an American voice actor, ADR Director and Script Writer. He's known for voicing: Franky in One Piece, Germany in Hetalia: Axis Powers, Isshin Kurosaki in Bleach and Laxus Dreyar in Fairy Tail. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Inside Out (2015) - Thought Train Conductor *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Alarm, Riley's Dad's Joy Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Ritoku Komaba *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Dark Lord Garius, Additional Voices *Aldnoah.Zero (2015) - Vlad *Angel Tales (2004) - Rei the Red Phoenix, Customer (ep8) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Keith Shadis, Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Kenji Dando (ep3) *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Agni *Blade (2012) - Sgt. Major Stan Davis (ep8), Thug (ep7) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Ragna the Bloodedge *Bleach (2014) - Isshin Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki (eps362-366), Sentaro Kotsubaki (ep366) *Blood Lad (2014) - Franken, Hatomune Transporter 1 (ep3) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Igor Neuhaus *Buso Renkin (2008) - Captain Bravo *D-Frag! (2015) - Odawara *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Nea Walker (ep4) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Penguin Emperor *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Ivanovic, Man Talking on Phone (ep1), TV Vampire (ep1) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Nekomaru Nidai (Announced) *Durarara!! (2011) - Simon Brezhnev, Syndicate Member#4 (ep13) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Biker Gang B, Robber (ep5), Shiki's Underling, Simon Brezhnev *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Heaven Slave (ep3), Kidnapper#4 (ep4), Man (ep5), Simon Brezhnev, Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Laxus Dreyar *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Pinion *God Eater (2016) - Johannes von Schiksal *Guilty Crown (2013) - Dan Eagleman *Gun X Sword (2006) - Joe (ep7) *Joker Game (2016) - John Gordon (Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Mao *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Mao *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Masamori Sumimura, Gang Leader (ep10), Narration, Teacher (ep50), Young Shigemori Sumimura (ep17) *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Ira Gamagori *Koi Kaze (2005) - Koshiro Saeki *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Steiner *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Ugo, Drakon, Entai, Fatima (ep6), Hassan *Monster (2009-2010) - Wolfgang Grimmer, Board Director (ep3), Doctor A (ep1), Driver (ep3), Heidelberg Post Employee (ep7), Inspector (ep3), Man B (ep67), Man in Black A (ep57), Mr. Heimer (ep5), News Anchor (ep2), News Anchor (ep72), Police Officer (ep3) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - ANBU (ep160), ANBU Ninja (ep357), Better B (ep170), Communications Team Ninja (ep325), Earth Council Member (ep349), Han, Henchman (ep195), Ikkaku Umino (ep177), Ishikawa/First Tsuchikage (ep332), Jako (ep194), Kitsuchi, Leaf Village Man A (ep198), Leaf Village Official, Medic Ninja (ep183), Medic Ninja (ep328), Raido Namiashi, Ryusui (ep160), Sada (ep224), Stone Ninja (ep336), Stone Village Man (ep199), Terai (ep198), Teuchi (eps170-222), Tokuma Hyuga, Torture and Interrogation Force Member (ep331) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Jūgo (ep47), Pakkun (ep35), Sasori (ep38), Teuchi *One Piece (2015-2016) - Franky, Manticore (ep430) *One Punch Man (2016) - Announcer (ep11), Hero Association Commissioner (ep9), Sea Creatures (ep8), Tank-top Master *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Kino's Crush (ep5), Kunzite, Teacher (ep5) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Nobuaki Kudama (ep20) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Kunzite, Servant (ep22) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Chosokabe Motochika (ep2) *Sword Art Online (2013-2014) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills (ep18) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Lester MacPhail *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Griamore *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Etou *Toriko (2013) - Midora *Your lie in April (2016) - Judge, Yoshiyuki Miyazono 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2014) - Antonio (Redgrave), Temperantia *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Shuren, Isshin Kurosaki, Sinner, Soul Reapers, Thug *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Isshin Kurosaki, Soul Reaper Guard, Soul Reaper Transmission *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Central 46 Member, Hyorinmaru, Isshin Kurosaki, Squad 10 Soul Reaper *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Laxus Dreyar *Harmony (2016) - Uwe Wohl *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Niflheim Soldier *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Ichi, Teuchi *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Franky (Announced) *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villagers, Teuchi *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Teuchi 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Agni 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Germany *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Germany, Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Jensen 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Militia Brutes *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Incursean Frog Infantry, Incursean Powerlifter Toad *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Baker, Bodybuilder *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Black Viper, M.A.R.S. Security Trooper *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Artanis *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Additional Voices *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Scorpion, Solomon Grundy *Killer Instinct (2014) - TJ Combo *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Fing Fang Foom *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Humans *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Hanzo Hasashi/'Scorpion' *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Blarg#5, Slim Cognito *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Samson *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Hot Head *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Grim Creeper, Rip Tide *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Chomp Chest *Smite (2012-2016) - Chaac, Grim Wraith Hades, Hades, Mountain Man Odin *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Lyric *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Lyric *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Artanis, Narud (True Form) *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Artanis *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Artanis, Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Ravencroft Thug, Street Thug *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Dine Out (2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get to Work (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Kids Room Stuff (2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Spa Day (2015) - Additional Voices *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Silverbolt, Additional Voices *Tyranny (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Garrosh Hellscream, Monster Voice Effects 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Alphonse, Gho Gettar, Sergeant Sapp *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Dracula *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Dracula *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (2007) - Dracula *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Nekomaru Nidai *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Whale *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Holland Novak *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Holland Novak *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - PSICOM Announcement *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Navyth *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Johannes von Schicksal *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Gilbert McLane *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Bronymos, Graham Berngarde, Uld Soldier *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Bandit, Grangalian Officer, Grangalian Soldier, Neylern Soldier *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time (2012) - Magnus *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Employee, The Sanctified *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Copypaste *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Copypaste *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Passenger, Warehouse Employee *MeiQ: Labyrinth of Death (2016) - Gagarin *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Raidō Namiashi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Teuchi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Han, Kitsuchi, Teuchi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Aoda, Han, Hidden Mist Ninja *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Han *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Enemies *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Father, Kadokura, Summoner, Victor, Xi *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Rumbling Man, Violent Thug *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Commander Fushimi *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Akira, Man Blocking Way *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Zomom *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Jiao *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Heldarf *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Klaus, Sectretary, Vulcan *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Arlecchino, Bodyguard, General Jilden, Prim Soldier *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Dahgan, Doug *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Dogi *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Reckless Cop Dangerama Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (158) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (110) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors